brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SunsetKitten/The Boring Blog (8th Gym?)
Sooo hi. Wow. I forget what I was gonna put here. It was something about Pokemon Brick Bronze. Or maybe Bread Kittens? Nah, definitely Bronze. Oh yeah! WELL HELLO THERE. This is my 8th Gym Conspiracy Theory Blog. I called it the Boring Blog because writing blogs is boring. Seriously, you should try it. Actually don't. It's time wasted that should have been reading this. Now we're done with the weird stuff, here are my theories for the 8th Gym, Tess's parents, and basically everything else. Except Jake. I kinda forgot about him as he was last seen 2 updates ago. Updates every few days (around 10-11 PM EST!) Gym 8 Theory One Eclipse When we get to the gym, Team Eclipse has actually taken it over. Now instead of battling the normal gym leader (he/she mentioned later) you'll have to battle the Team Eclipse members in a Ghost-type gym. Yep. Ghost. The minigame associated (you haven't noticed? I'll list: Dancing, obby, puzzle, fetch quest, dig around and get lost and destroy the palace, build the bridges and find the fruit, 2D Platformer) would be something either like a maze (idk) or a ghost shooting game (HIGHLY unlikely). The leader, probably Cypress or someone else, would have NO MEGA, bla bla bla other Pokemon, and you would get NO TM OR BADGE!!! Once defeating the team, they leave the gym. Tess runs in, heals your Pokemon, and shows you the real Gym Leader. He/she would say something along the lines of: "Thanks for driving those nasty gang members out of my gym. In case you haven't noticed, I'm name here, Crescent Island's real Gym leader. I'd like you to have my badge and my special TM, but I can't let you go straight to the Elite Four without battling me first!" *Initiate battle sequence!* Or sequence genome. I'm fine with either. His/her team would also be Ghost, but an actual Mega (Gengar) and give you the Haunt Badge with TM65, or Shadow Claw. It'd also release access of the HM Strength- given to you by Tess's parents. Onward with the next theory! The Lost Islands Theory Two Parents Oh~kay, just for clarification, some facts that I think will be true. Fact One: There will be six different parts of the Lost Islands. Why? So first, there are eighteen different Pokemon types. There are three new Z-crystals per region. So, that means that there will be six parts. Fact Two: There will definitely be a(nother) volcano. If you saw the map in Tess's parents' tent, there definitely is a volcano. As if one were not enough... And lastly, Fact Three: Tess's parents will be found in the sixth area of the Lost Islands, which I believe to be the volcano. Why do we think Tess's parents will be found at all? Well, take a look at this picture. See? It's most DEFINITELY a volcano. Now if we put all two bits of info concerning Tess's parents together... Infobit One: In the first Lost Islands update, the one where it came out, there was a boat. Its name was the S.S. Tess. Hmm, coincidence? It can't be Jake, that's for sure. He lost to your trainer's name here so many times, he can't even buy a single Mega Stone-- much less a boat. And how exactly would he get away from Team Eclipse to do so? Infobit Two: The lady with the research crew says that she's been here several months, and hasn't seen anyone new. Tess's parents have been missing for YEARS. Sooo. With this information intact, let's proceed to the story! (I'm a writer at heart.) You arrive at the sixth area of the Lost Islands, let's call it Lost Islands- Volcano, or LIV for short. When you reach the top of the volcano, you get a huge view of the Lost Islands. With this view, you can see many things you didn't notice before, including... hey, what's that small tent doing over there? If you go down the other side of the volcano, you arrive at the tent. Tess's parents are enjoying a campfire, although you might not know them. One has purple long hair, like Tess herself, the other doesn't look very much like Tess except for he shares her hat and jacket. They notice you and talk about how they were stranded, luckily their Pokemon helped them find food and water, blahbity blah blah. Other stuff. Tess's parents say that they don't mind living on this island, but they've missed the company of other people. They agree to accompany you back to Port Decca, where Tess is waiting with Brad. He gives more information on the gym-- its type-- and mentions that Team Eclipse has overrun it! (See Theory One.) Suddenly, Tess notices what could only be her parents. Happy endings for all. Jake? Theory Three Coming quite soon! Want to talk about my theory, and actually get notified when other people talk too? Join the Lost Islands talk ! '' ''I've disabled comments, so that's where you talk. Have fun! Category:Blog posts